What happend at the age of 5?
by Harmon.IslesFan
Summary: kim lost her mom. she thought she was gone forever? is she? please read and review
1. Chapter 1

What happened at the age of 5?

Kimberly Ann possible was missing her mom. When she was five years old, her father killed her mom. But something happened… Kim ran away.

________________________________________________

Kim is now 18 years old. She has a boyfriend name Ron stoppable. They both went to Middleton High School. Kim's also a cheerleader.(captain.) Yes she has a wonderful life. She lives with Ron. Kim thought about her dad. Was he in jail, was he died or was he still running after her. She knew she was safe with Ron.

"Kim? You ok?" Ron asked. They we're walking home.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine. Just worried." Kim said.

"About your dad? Kim he may be gone you never know."

"That's what I'm afride of."

Then once Kim and Ron got to his house, James popped out of know we're and shot Kim in the chest.

Kim dropped to the ground.

"KIM!" Ron shouted kneeling down. Kim was moaning.

"Finally I got you!" James shouted and then he ran off.

"That son of a bitch! Hang on K.P!" Ron said.

Ron went it his home and told his mother what happen. She called 911. The ambalance came and took Kim to the hospital.

________________________________________________

Dr. Anne Possible was at the front desk. Ha! You thought she was died but that was a clone.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim possible belongs to ©Disney.

_________________________________________

Chapter 2- Anne is alive.

___________________________________________

Dr. Anne Possible was at the front desk. Anne does miss her daughter. But she's probably somewhere. When she was thinking the doctors brought in someone on the strecher. Then Ron was behind her.

"We have a paintent that got shot in the chest by her father." Said one of the doctors.

"Ok. What's her name?" Anne said.

"Kimberly Anne Possible. She lost her mother at the age of 5." Ron said.

Anne was on shock cause that her daughter.

"You alright Anne?" Asked one of the doctors.

"Yeah. Take her to the E.R. I'll talk to.. What's your name?" Anne asked.

"Ron Stoppable."

"Hi. Ron my name is Dr. Anne Possible."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Possible."

"So…Ron. How long have you known Kim?"

"I knew her for 3 years. We're dating."

"Hey are you…"

"Kimmie's mom? Yes I am."

"But how?"

"Ron sit down I have a story."

So Ron sat down.

"It all began on a summer we're Kimmie-Cub was going to pre-k.

Flash back.

"Anne do you have Kimmie-Cub ready Yet?" asked James.

"Yeah almost." Anne shouted from her bedroom.

"Mom, I don't wanna go." Kim said.

"Ok."

So Anne and James dropped of Kim.

"James was getting mad cause we we're talking about money." Anne said.

So James wanted to kill me. I asked this Draken fellow to make a clone for me so he made one for me. So once we we're about to hit, I jumped out and ran. He never found me. But he school knew and told her. She was so upset. She never saw me again. But this day, It's like a gift.

End flash back.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim possible belongs to ©Disney!

______________________________________________

Chapter 3

______________________________________________

"But she always talked about you. She thought you where good for good." Ron said.

"I know. I couldn't

Go back cause James would think that he killed me. But if he knew I tricked him, he would so kill me." Anne said.

"Now I understand."

"I knew you would."

"Anne, Kim's out of the E.R." Said Dr. Seville.

"Ok. Want to come Ron?" Anne asked.

"Ok. Thanks."

So Anne and Ron walked their together. Once they reached the room Anne was scared. She would think that she would never forgive her. But Anne opened the door. She found her daugther laying their sleeping. Anne wanted to cry.

"Are you alright Mrs. P?" Ron asked.

"Yeah Ron. I'm fine. It that Kim singing say the word? From the talent show?" Anne asked looking a the T.V.

"Yep it is."

"I'm on it, I got it, I can do anything. What you need got your back, Just say the word I'm their. If you find your would is caving in you can beat your gonna need a friend. Someone to take those fears away away away! Say the word make a call and I'll be their, anytime anywhere have you herd that I'm all about saving your world? All you have to do is say the word!"

"Ron I have to go. Please keep an eye on Kimmie." Anne said.

"Well do!"

When Anne left the room, Ron was siting down next to Kim. Ron put is hand on hers. Kim moarned. Her eyes was opening.

"K.P.?"

"Ron?" Kim asked.

"Oh good your ok."

They both hugged. Then Anne walked in.

"Ron, can me and Kim have a private conversation?"

"Ok. Bye. K.P."

"Buy Ron."

Once Ron left the room Anne sat down next to Kim.

"Hi Kim. My name is Dr. Anne Possible."

"Hello. You know you have the same last name as me." Kim said weakly.

"Yes I know. Kim I have something to tell you."

"Ok spill."

Anne took a deep sigh.

"Kim, I'm your mother. Your father killed a clone. I'm your real mother."

Kim just started at her. She was still mad at her for not coming back and leaving her with her father. "Why did you leave me?" Kim asked crying.

Anne knew she didn't want to tell her but she had to.

"I had to sweetie. Your father could have killed me. I wouldn't be here with you." Anne said crying also.

"Mom, that day that they told me that you we're gone I couldn't stop crying, And dad was kicking and puncing me."

"I know honey. I'm so sorry." Anne opened her arms for a hug. Kim just felled right in her arms crying her eyes out. She was fhinnaly save. She has her mother to protect her.

"I missed you mom." Kim said.

"I missed you to Kimmie." Anne said.

________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4A big surprised

Kim possible belongs to ©Disney!

______________________________________________

Kim was at school the next day. Kim was so happy that she has her mom and Ron was ok. When she was at her locker Ron came up behind her.

"Hey K.P! What's up?" Ron asked.

"Noting much Ron. I'm just happy that my mother is alive that's all!" Kim said happily.

"Well that's good K.P!" Ron said.

"Yea well see ya Ron! I have to get home before my mom kills me. Because we are spending the day together with out my dad." Kimberly said.

"By the way we're is your dad? Ron asked.

"Who knows? I really don't care." Kim said walking off.

________________________________________________

At the meantime, Anne was in the hospital as always. She went to the front desk and found someone waiting for her in the lobby. It was James. He was giving her the most scariest look ever. Anne wanted to run but her legs would not go. Anne wanted to call Kim but she's at school or at home getting ready to spend the day together. So Anne just said "What are you doing here?" Anne asked in a shaky voice. "Someone has told me that you we're alive. So I wanted to come down and see. You look beautiful than ever." James said walking over to her giving her a kiss. Anne stepped back and tried to move but couldn't. "Kimmie said that you been a bad father. Is this true?" Anne asked trying to get out of the hug. "No it is not. She is so stupid. I didn't do anything to her." James said trying to kiss her again but Anne kept on trying to get out of it.

"Stop moving and let me kiss you." James said trying to take off her clothes. "GET OFF OF ME!" Anne shouted.

"Shut up stupid woman!" James yelled. Anne was scared out of her mind. What does he want with me? Anne thought to herself. "I need to go to the bathroom." Anne said. "Ok fine be back in 5." Anne went to the bathroom terrified. She took her cell phone. She was calling her Kimberly. She need her. So she called her.

"Pick up. Pick up." Anne started to say and started to cry.

________________________________________________

Kim and Ron we're in class and she was also in math class.

"So class, 2 is the number that goes in… Kim your phone is ringing?" Mr. Barken said.

"I don't hang on." Kim said. She took out her cell phone and it was her mother.

"Uh Mr. B important call."

"Ok fine go."

So Kim got her cell phone and walked out of class. She was worried.

"Hello?" Kim asked. All she can her is sobbing sounds on the end.

"Hello?" Kim asked again.

"Kimmie! Her father… he's… he's here. I think he's trying to kill me! Kimmie I need you!" Anne said crying her eye's out.

"Ok mom? Mom I'll be their right away with Ron. We're are you?" Kim asked even more worried."

"I'm in the bathroom…." Then the phone drooped died.

"Mom?" Kim asked. Then a deep voice came on.

"You're not getting to her Kimberly! I'll kill her do not come here." James said.

"What the hell do you want with us!" Kim asked. She was crying her eyes out cause she didn't want to lose her mom again.

"You'll see." Then he hung up.

"Shit." Kim said. She went back into the room grabbing all her stuff and Ron.

"Kim we're do you thinks you're going?" Mr. B asked.

"I'm saving my mother!" Kim yelled.

"Ok. You may go."

So Kim and Ron we're going to Middleton medical center to save her mom.

________________________________________________

Back at the hospital, Anne was tied up and James was next to her kissing her all over. Anne was moaning. It wasn't because of what he was doing it's because she was trying to get out. They we're in her office. James said "You are gonna enjoy this." James said. He took her tape off so he could her scream in pain. So James took off her lab coat and kissed her all over again. Anne was screaming. She wanted him to stop but he kept on doing it. Then James put is finger on her oval. She was moaning. He thought she was enjoying this but in her she needed Kimberly. Then she felt something go into her skin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Anne asked.

"I'm putting some median into you so you won't move."

James said.

________________________________________________

Kim was so worried. What was he doing to her mother. She wanted to cry but to tears came out. Ron was sitting next to her telling her it's gonna be ok. But Kim didn't listing to Ron she kept on crying her eyes out.

"Kimberly we're here." Dr. Director said.

"Good." Kim just ran inside.

"Kim is a little upset." Ron said.

"I can see that."

"Well let's go." Ron said.

"Let do this."

They both went inside to face the worst that is gonna happen.

_____________________________________________

Good story so far uh? Cliff hanger! Please read an review!

KimberlyAnnPossible4


	5. Chapter 5

Kim possible belongs to ©Disney.

______________________________________________

Chapter 5.

_______________________________________________

Kim and Ron and some of the G.J. team went inside. They didn't know what was going to happen. Kim was so upset that James had her mom again. Ron was worried cause Kim would not be ok once she she's her dad and mom.

"K.P are you ok?" Ron asked. 

"No I'm not Ron. I hoped that my dad didn't kill my mom yet." Kim said wiping away her tears. 

"Kimberly, don't cry. We'll find them and we will kill James if we have to." Will Du said. 

"Ok." Kim said.

______________________________________________

Meanwhile back at Anne's office. 

James had been doing the thing to Anne and Anne was crying her eyes out. She really needed her Kimberly. Then they hear a knock on the door.

"Open up this is the police!." Said Dr. Director.

"Shit! You freaking called the police didn't you?" James said as he hit her in the head.

"I didn't! I just called Kimberly. Not the police!" Anne said deeply.

"Shut the fuck up!" James was mad than ever. So he hit Anne right in the face and knocked her out and she field to the floor.

G.J. opened the door and found Anne laying their not moving. Kim and Ron ran right in. Kim was so mad that she saw her own mother on the floor. 

"That had should have been me! Not her!" Kim said crying. She knelt beside her. She was bleeding a little bit but she was still breathing. Ron was gonna go beside her but Will Du said no. "Ron she needs to be alone with her well get her father."

"Ok."

So they both we're going to her father. "You are so gonna pay! You have gottan me so mad I need to kill you." Kim said while getting up. "Uh Kimmie please don't. I'm… I'm sorry." James said.

"No I don't believe you." Kim said. So she was fighting her dad. Ron and Du we're going to get her mother. Anne was waking up.

"Anne? Anne can you hear me?" Will Du asked.

Anne nodded her head yes.

"Ok Anne we're going to get you into a bed. You need the rest." Will Du said. So Ron helped Anne up and so did Will Du. "Kimberly we're taking your mom into a bed and into safety ok?" Ron said.

"Ok. I was gonna do that." Kim said trying to avoid her dad. "Ok well be back."

________________________________________________

"We're is Kim?" Asked Tara. 

"I don't know. I think she had an mission to go on." Bonnie said.

"She went to save her mother." Mr. B said.

"Oh ok then. Team let's go with what Kim wanted us to do."

________________________________________________

Kim was still fighting her dad. "Don't you ever give up?" Kim asked as she was back flipping. "Yea I do." James said trying to hit her. He hit her and she went down. She was hurting. It was because of that and also she had let her mom down. "Arrest him!" Will du said. The cops got him and James said "I will return someday!" But they didn't care. "Kim are you ok?" Ron asked. No answer. 

"We also have to get her into a hospital bed. We need her next to her mother." Will said. So Ron and Will Du got her up and took her into the bed next to her mom. "I hope she's gonna be ok." Ron said as he kissed her on the cheek. "I know she will no Ron. She helped her mother. Once Anne wakes up tomorrow I'll tell her what happened and that James is in jail for good." Will Du said. "Ok."

"We have to get going. I'll call you once Kim or Anne wakes up ok?" "Ok by Du you we're awesome." Ron said.

"You we're to." So Ron left. "Please be ok." Will Du said as he walked to the door and turned out the lights.

________________________________________________

Please read and review this chapter! I know it is short but I least it's a chapter! J

KimberlyAnnPossible4


	6. Chapter 6

Kim Possible belongs to ©Disney

_________________________________________________

Chapter 6

_________________________________________________

The next morning Ron came back to check on Kim. When Ron reached the room Dr. Director stopped to talk to him.

"Ron, Kim and Anne are still not up. Are you sure you want to go in? Cause I didn't go in yet."

"I am sure Dr. D. I want to see Kim." Ron said.

"Ok then go on in."

So Ron went in. He saw Kim still laying their. Anne was better than she was. Ron walked over to Anne first. He told her that he well take care of her daugther. He saw that Anne was smiling a little when he said that. Ron walked over to Kim. He sat down next to her. He was crying a little because he is saying to himself it is his falt that both of them are here. Once Ron grabbed Kim's hand a tare came down to her hand. Kim was moving then Ron thought she had made a groaning sound. Ron closed his eyes crying as hard as he could cause he misses her. Then Kim was opening her eyes. She was that Ron was crying and her hand was all wet.

"Ron? Ron? Can you hear me?" Kim asked weakly.

"Kim?" Ron asked as he stopped crying.

Kim gave Ron a hug. They both we're crying now. Then Kim sees her mother laying in the bed next to her.

"Ron has my mother waking up yet?" Kim asked as she pulled away.

"Not yet Kim. I hope she well soon." Ron said. He was hoping cause he misses her also.

"Mom? Ma can you please wake up?" Kim asked. No answer. Instead, Anne's heart rate went into a straight line. Kim was in shock. "Mom Noooooooooo!" She screamed and then collapsed in Ron's arms crying her eyes out. Then Dr. Director comes in with a bunch of doctors and tried to help Anne get her heart rate back. After a few hours they did. Once Kim heard that beeping noise she was so happy cause her mom was alive again! "Kimberly, you almost lost your mom. But we did save her. But we don't now for how long. So just hope the best ok?" Dr. Director said. Kim was sniffaling back tears "Ok." "That's better Kimberly." Dr. D give Kimberly a hug. Then left. "Ron can you please leave me and my mom alone for a moment?" Kim asked. "Sure K.P." Ron left leaving Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible and Kimberly alone. Kim got out of her bed and went to hug her mom. "Mom I almost lost you. I am so sorry about dad hitting you it is all my falt." Kim started to cry on her mom's body. She was upset that her dad did this to her mom. "Please be ok." Kim whispered. With that Anne's eyes started to open. Kim didn't relies cause her eyes we're closed and she was crying. Anne opened her eyes and saw her Kimberly crying. How she hated to see her cry. So she started to sing this song:

You'll be in my heart

Anne stared to sing….

Come stop your crying it will be alright

Just take my hand, hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you

Kim stared to open her eyes when she heard those words.

For one so small, you seem so strong

My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm

This bond between us cant be broken

I will be here don't you cry

Kim sat straight up and saw her mom's eyes. "Mom?"

Anne said "Yes Kimmie it is me."

They both started to sing the rest of the song.

And you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always

Anne was so happy that her daugther was ok from James.

Why cant they understand the way we feel

They just don't trust what they cant explain

I know were different but deep inside us

\Were not that different at all

And youll be in my heart

Yes, youll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always

Dont listen to them, cause what do they know

We need each other, to have and to hold

They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong

I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on

They'll see in time, I know

Well show them together cuz...

You'll be in my heart

I believe, you'll be in my heart

I'll be there from this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart always

Always...Ill be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there always

After their song, Anne and Kim we're hugging so much. Kim wouldn't let ok. "I knew you would not let me down!"

"Kimmie anything is possible for a possible."

__________________________________________________________________

What more? You guys can wait! Please read and review!

KimberlyAnnPossible4


End file.
